mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/18 June 2013
11:59 Alex, can you respond or not? 12:01 I watched it, it is cool. 12:02 why is 6tails asking about me 12:03 He's probably wondering how you're doing 12:03 hu 12:03 hi 12:03 me and him are fine 12:03 i did not realize most of you guys are teens 12:03 i'm in my 20's 12:04 Well, I am. 12:04 14. 12:04 i get why the conversations and asking for help is slow and harder now it is cool 12:04 yea i thought i was talking to adults and i thought i was being ignored 12:04 it hurt my feelings 12:05 but since it is kids i get it now 12:05 DON'T CALL ME A KID!! >:( 12:05 sorry teen i mean 12:05 That's better. 12:05 lol 12:05 kids are 12 and under 12:05 Correct. 12:06 ;) 12:06 you guys are high scool 12:06 not grade school 12:06 Not yet. But I'll be getting there. 12:06 cool 12:06 I'll become a ninth grader. 12:06 AKA a "freshman". 12:07 ok well i have something to share with you 12:07 And what is that? 12:08 check out this page.....i downloaded a scary weird dude named noroko... he is awesome!!! 12:08 i'm about to get the others 12:08 Never heard of him. 12:08 just click on their pics 12:08 to download 12:08 http://www.andresborghi.com.ar/mugen/chars.htm 12:08 gothic scary creepy awesome 12:09 Chat bug 12:10 chat bug? 12:10 Obviously as I stated 12:10 what about my link? 12:10 Don't know 12:10 hi 12:10 no i mean whats wrong? 12:10 Nothing. 12:10 whats chat bug garfield? 12:11 plz explain 12:11 I don't know. 12:11 Hi. 12:11 Yo 12:11 hi rap 12:11 i send you a link gift its sincere 12:11 I can't download characters that are too scary for me. 12:12 One of those characters is a spider 12:12 I have an arachnophobia 12:12 oh cool 12:12 whats the name of it 12:12 the spider one 12:12 That's not cool. 12:12 i looooooove spiders 12:12 It's the chick with the black hair 12:13 ok listen noroko is cool 12:13 for you 12:13 no spiders 12:13 ok? 12:13 I can't download screamers either. 12:13 No offense. 12:13 oh ok well i warned you b4 i sent it =/ 12:14 that its scary 12:14 just a game buddy 12:14 not real 12:14 its cool to each their own 12:14 i play babies, ponies to horror 12:15 oh..... 12:15 do u need prizm star? 12:15 Also the half chick/half spider gets naked in one of the hypers 12:16 i think u will like prizm star.... 12:16 look him up on youtube il send u his download link ok? 12:16 he is hard to find 12:17 I only listen to music and watch movie clips, funny videos, and TV on YouTube. 12:17 yes but i'm saying you can see his character to see if u want him..... 12:18 why are you making a nice offer difficult 12:18 No 12:18 i'm just being nice 12:18 offering cool characters 12:18 i'm treating you good 12:18 like an adult 12:18 or older teen 12:19 the characters are harmless 12:19 I know they're fictional. 12:19 i only saw noroko so far il check that spider girl out 12:23 Hey again. 12:25 Dead? 12:25 ;sd;s 12:25 l;d 12:25 sdf 12:25 ls 12:25 ldf 12:25 l 12:29 daniel is a noob 12:30 plasmoid is a noob 12:31 chat died? 12:31 ]'fg;s 12:31 ;f 12:31 ;s 12:31 fl;s 12:31 ; 12:31 ;fs 12:31 ; 12:31 f; 12:31 ; 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:32 lol wow i though my opponent into a giant web and morphed into a giant spider and sucked out of their blood cool =) 12:33 hi weild 12:33 lol i threw 12:34 @weildoffree are u a teen? or adult? 12:35 Teen. 12:35 I'm 14. 12:35 cool can u make characters :) 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 12:35 Yea 12:35 I've made Black and White Kyurem for MUGEN. 12:36 if there are sprites made but no animation or weapons can u do all of that stuff very proffessionally 12:38 or are you a beginner? 12:39 Beginner. 12:44 Me too. 12:45 Kakarot1925 is using a chat log to rack up edits... 12:45 Is that even allowed? 12:47 Chat bug. :/ 2013 06 18